Wonderful World
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Jen's cousin is coming into the IT department for some work experience, but she starts being interested in Moss instead. Short, fluffy one shot written for a friend. MossxOC


**Hi everyone! This is my third fic now :) I feel i'm gaining more confidence as I write each one! This is a fic to cheer my dear friend Beckieeex up, as she has been planning a party and her own work experience for the summer and is feeling a little stressed :L She is Becky, my OC :) Go and read Beckieeex's Twilight fic 'Calm before the storm'. It's very good! :) Hope you enjoy reading this, please review!  
Disclaimer: I don not own the TV series IT Crowd or any of the character's mentioned here except my character Becky. **

Wonderful World

It had been a stressful week in the IT department. Everyone in the floors above had been planning their summer holidays and were using illegal and virus-infected sites to buy last minute plane tickets and holiday wear. Roy, Moss and Jen weren't getting much time off however. They had a work experience girl to help out.

The girl was Jen's young cousin, Becky. Becky was 5ft 3, with brunette, short hair and hazel eyes. She generally wore her denim shorts in the summer, with strappy colourful tops and her favourite black sandals (£1.50, Primark, marvellous). She had a keen interest in photography, but sadly couldn't find anywhere else to work and would have been dropped from her course if she didn't find somewhere for work experience. Luckily, Jen agreed that Becky could come in and work in the department, taking photos of the four of them as they worked (well maybe not Richmond. He had a problem with his photo being taken.)

After a scary lift ride down, Becky called out nervously among the halls, "Hello? Jen? Is anyone there?"  
"Becky! Over here!" Jen rushed over, her feet sore from her latest shoe shopping extravaganza. Jen hugged her cousin and pulled her along into the office. "Roy, Moss, stand up and meet Becky. Be nice, she's here to help us out, by taking our photos for the office!"  
"What does anybody want with our photos, we work in a basement?" Roy cried out exasperated. He went forward to shake Becky's hand though.  
"Oh, good. I can make a new cup, so nobody keeps using mine!" Moss also stepped forward, eagerly. Becky blushed a little as she shook his hand. He was cute… for a bit of a geek.  
"No Moss, no more cup making." Jen sighed. "Becky, I'm letting you have free rein in here, take pictures of whatever you want!" Scanning the room for artistic inspiration for her cousin, Jen's face fell. "Well, pictures of whatever you can." With that, Jen shut herself in her office. She seriously needed some sleep!

After about 2 hours of snapping, Becky finally felt bored of computer shots and sneakily glancing at Moss.  
"Don't you guys ever leave here?"  
Moss looked up. "Not really. Unless there's a problem from upstairs with the computers, we're expected to live down here. We're treated like yesterday's jam in this place!"  
Becky giggled. Moss was so funny!  
"No Moss, I told you jam lasts for ages, so that doesn't work. Oh, a call." Picking up the phone, Roy placed it down on his machine he used for answering calls. The guy on the other end of the phone wanted someone to go up to floor 39 and sort out what was wrong with his screen, it just kept flickering at him apparently. Moss sighed heavily.  
"I'll go; it's probably some idiot who can't even plug in a lead properly."  
"Can I join you? I'd like to take some more pictures around the upstairs office too!" Becky jumped at the chance to share a lift ride alone with Moss.  
"Umm, sure if it's really that important."

Going up in the lift seemed awkward at first, but soon Moss and Becky were chatting away about their favourite shows and comedians. Since they seemed to be getting on so well, Becky decided to take a chance and ask Moss out to dinner.  
"Umm Moss, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Hmm, I was planning on going home and watching re-runs of Do you want to be a millionaire. Why?"  
She laughed. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or to the cinema with me?"  
"Like, as a date?" He questioned, looking thoughtful.  
"Umm yes, a date." She replied, glancing shyly up at him.  
"Okay then. A date sounds like fun." He agreed, smiling back. "I'll pick you up at 6pm exactly!"  
Laughing again, she nodded. "Okay, 6 it is!"  
Stepping out of the lift, the two smiled and laughed together, before Moss was hit by the angry office worker's shoe.

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world…_

**THE END!**


End file.
